Sasuke's S Ranked Market Mission
by Zoe-so
Summary: Por qué el viaje de Sasuke al mercado incluye una Estrategia de Salida? Y por qué esta Sakura envenenando a sus propios compañeros de equipo? Amor y evasivas en el pasillo de productos. One-Shot SasuSaku. Traducción.


By Sakura's Unicorn

Sasuke cerro de golpe la puerta de la nevera de un portazo. Frunció el seño e hizo el mismo procedimiento con el resto de las puertas de la cocina.

BANG. Ceño fruncido. BANG. Ceño fruncido

Claro el había estado ocupado con las misiones y los recientes entrenamientos-bueno, tal vez _ocupado_ no era la palabra correcta. Durante el último mes, solo había puesto un pie es su casa para comer y dormir antes de dirigirse a su próxima misión. Pero el nunca dejo que sus alimentos se agotaran _de ese modo._ No ser capaz de comprar de acuerdo a su costumbre fue como se encontró en este lío-Sasuke hace compras _ráfagas,_ por lo general en horas en el que los mercados se encuentran vacios. Hizo una mueca, sabiendo que tendría que hacer una excursión de compras en algún momento del día.

"Estúpidas mujeres" refunfuño

Para decirlo suavemente, el no estaba feliz de enfrentarse a la población femenina de Konoha. Sasuke había sido bendecido-'¡Maldito!' pensó miserablemente, con una buena apariencia el cual era el sello distintivo del Clan Uchiha. Casi todas las mujeres de la villa se desmayaban o lo toqueteaban cuando pasaba. En las calles de la Hoja, cruzaba esquivando y tejiendo su camino a través de sus potenciales agresoras. O en el peor de los casos, siempre podría saltar a los tejados y evitarlas por completo.

Tener que quedarse entre ellas en el mercado era la peor pesadilla para Sasuke.

Manosear a tientas mientras buscaba huevos y estirarse para encontrar el pescado fresco.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que tocar?", se quejó.

El podía fácilmente evadir el revoloteo de pestañas y los besos mariposas, pero sentir un pinchazo de una mano desconocida mientras se inclinaba por una bolsa de arroz era demasiado. Le toma todo su autocontrol para no hacerse a sí mismo de una armadura de rayo.

"Luego dejen que intenten tocar", alardeó.

Aunque la Hokague lo disciplinara, valdría la pena, pensó malvadamente.

Por lo tanto, el plan de batalla para hoy era comer lo poco que le quedaba en su casa, entrenar, cenar en Ichiraku's con su estúpido compañero de equipo y luego, hacer una visita nocturna rápida al mercado. La mayoría de las mujeres mayores estarían dormidas para entonces y ya que era Viernes, la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes estarían en alguna de las diversiones nocturnas de Konoha. Eso hizo a primera hora el Uchiha, su plan estaba establecido.

Sasuke se felicito por su brillante estrategia mientras empujaba su carrito de compra por todo el mercado. Ni una sola vez había sido obscenamente llamado o lascivamente manoseado. Sonrió ante su exitosa evasión de sus posibles atacantes.

Mentalmente catalogando sus suministros, se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de la leche. Dándose la vuelta, vio una sombra con un carrito pasando por el siguiente pasillo. Entrecerrando los ojos siguió con cautela. Otra sombra cargando una cesta corrió detrás de un poste. De repente, el mercado estaba lleno de siluetas correteando. Agachándose detrás de una cuidadosa montaña apilada de pasta de curry en lata, Sasuke reevaluó sus opciones. Con su Sharingan, evaluó la abrumadora presencia enemiga y decidió la mejor defensa contra las posibilidades de una rápida retirada. Estaba calculando la ruta más rápida hasta la caja cuando se congelo. Tendría que reconsiderar su plan.

Se había olvidado de los tomates.

Sasuke retrocedió lentamente hacia el pasillo de productos con su carrito de compras. Movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda luego hacia la derecha, luego hacia a la izquierda otra vez antes de considerarse seguro. Moviendo sus alimentos rápidamente hacia la montaña de frutas rojas, agarro una bolsa de plástico y comenzó mirando el abastecimiento de los más maduros del lote. Observo un diamante bruto rojo y jugoso y extendió la mano para agarrarlo. Sin embargo, su mano no aterrizo en el fruto deseado, sino que sujeto otra. Le guste o no, había sido capturado por el enemigo. Ahora tendría que decidir si luchar o huir, entonces oyó el sonido de una risa tintineante.

Sasuke siguió la mano que estaba que estaba sosteniendo, que seguía apretando suavemente _su _tomate, hasta el brazo y, finalmente, hacia la cara sonriente.

"Si lo quieres tanto….tenlo", Sakura rio, su voz estaba llena de diversión.

Sasuke sintió una oleada de adrenalina pasar sobre él mientras sostenía la mano de Sakura. Su respiración se detuvo mientras su otra mano se deslizo por debajo de él empujando la fruta hacia él.

"No. Es solo que..." Sus ojos se movieron hacia la izquierda y la derecha y luego de nuevo a ella. Esperaba que ella entendiera sin tener que decir la embarazosa verdad-de que uno de los shinobis más poderoso de Konoha, no, de todo el mundo shinobi, estaba formulando estrategias para lograr una retirada exitosa de una horda de mujeres coquetas que se había amontonado en el siguiente pasillo.

Sakura miro detrás de ella y frunció el ceño. Sacudió su muñeca, abriendo una bolsa de plástico dejando caer su delicioso tomate dentro.

"¿Cuantos más quieres, Sasuke?" dijo mientras miraba desafiantemente a los muchos ojos entrecerrados que miraban en su dirección.

"Um, ¿cinco o seis?" dijo vacilante. ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo? Ahora era el momento de salir corriendo, no de examinar cuidadosamente seis profundamente rojos y grandes tomates y colocarlos cuidadosamente en una bolsa que ahora el sostenía obedientemente.

"¿Algo más?"

"No. Creo que voy a la caja ahora", anuncio, pensando que ella iba a captar la indirecta y se iniciaría la Estrategia Delta se Salida a toda prisa. Sakura caminaba casualmente detrás de Sasuke, mirando de vez en cuando a sus espaldas con amenaza.

La chica de la caja empezó a pasar sus alimentos, comiéndolo con la mirada abiertamente. Sakura lo empujo un poco diciendo, "¿Por qué no vas a poner esas cosas en las bolsas? Voy a empacar tus cosas". Lo guio al final de la caja mientras tomaba sus cosas desde la cesta. Sasuke la vio mirando directamente a los ojos de la cajera y si no la conociera mejor, juraría que Sakura utilizo un dojutsu en ella. La chica palideció y sus ojos se quedaron pegados en su tarea. Cuando terminó, Sakura tomo el dinero de sus manos y licito la cantidad apropiada.

Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el aire fresco de la noche, con bolsas colgando de ambas manos-misión completa. Sakura estaba a un paso detrás con su propia bolsa cuando finalmente se le ocurrió preguntar, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura?"

"Consiguiendo algo para cenar antes de volver al laboratorio". Golpeo su bolsa contra él para hacer ver su punto. "Debería ponerme en marcha. ¡Esas toxinas no van a aislarse solas!". Se rio de su chiste de laboratorio. "Bueno, nos vemos, Sasuke". Sonrió y después de que el asintió con la cabeza, paso delante de él.

Sakura no había ido muy lejos cuando se detuvo en media pisada con un sorprendido "¡Oh!". Se apresuro para regresar hacia Sasuke, deteniéndolo mientras saco algo de su bolsillo. "El cambio", dijo sosteniendo algunos billetes. Miro sus manos llenas de paquetes antes de llegar a sus pantalones. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo cuando ella abrió de golpe su bolsillo con la mano libre y hundió su mano que sostenía el dinero, profundamente. Sasuke trago saliva audiblemente cuando Sakura toco su bolsillo cerrado, movió los dedos en señal de despedida y se puso a caminar tarareando. Fue arrasado por una ola de mareo, pero obligo a sus piernas a dar pasos hacia su casa.

Sasuke lucho para abrir la puerta de su casa, dejando caer las llaves un par de veces, se dio cuenta que su corazón no había parado de retumbar desde que Sakura lo toco. Algo andaba mal con él. ¿Sakura había contraído alguna enfermedad en el laboratorio y sin querer se lo transmitió a él? Dejando sus bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, Sasuke respiro hondo varias veces para disminuir su ritmo cardiaco cuando se paso una mano temblorosa por la frente. ¿Había dejado ella algún rastro débil de veneno cuando lo había tocado? La idea de la cálida mano de Sakura flotando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones hizo a Sasuke hiperventilar. Algo estaba _definitivamente_ mal con él. Mañana, le preguntaría a Kakashi.

Su temprano viaje por la mañana hacia el monumento de piedra estaba terminado, Kakashi camino de vuelta hacia la aldea propiamente dicha. Camino sin rumbo-no tiene misiones y por lo tanto ningún equipo que liderar, dejándole con nada mas que tiempo en sus manos. Estirado sobre una rama de un árbol sobre el rio Nakano de la pacifica Konoha, Kakashi saco una edición de bolsillo de _Técnicas Icha Icha_. Era su serie favorita de _Icha Icha_- Kenji el hijo del protagonista, estaba finalmente entendiendo que los extraños sentimiento que había estado teniendo eran sentimientos amorosos. Con la guía de los diarios de su padre, Kenji encontró el amor-¡y más!- con Ume, la vecina, quien se había convertido en una mujer joven bastante voluptuosa.

Kakashi sonrió ente la emoción del amor joven mientras se acomodaba para un día soleado con su pasatiempo favorito.

"Debería haberlo sabido"

El tono desdeñoso era familiar, pero Kakashi aun no estaba acostumbrado al profundo estruendo de la voz post-adolescente de Sasuke. Miro a su alumno favorito desde la parte superior de su libro. "¿Vienes a disfrutas los placeres de la buena literatura conmigo en este hermoso día, Sasuke?" Kakashi bromeo, su ojo entrecerrado era el único indicador de sonrisa.

Sasuke refunfuño, pero se sentó debajo de la rama al lado de su sensei. Sabiendo que Sasuke no era del tipo de actividades tranquilas, Kakashi se sorprendió al verlo apoyado en el tronco-con una pierna colgando y la otra sosteniendo su brazo lánguidamente cubierto mientras contemplaba las nubes- mirando al mundo como un soñador. Su sospechas despertaron, Kakashi se bajo un poco la máscara mínimamente, solo para ver el chakra de Sasuke zumbando alrededor de su sistema de forma caótica. Manteniendo su Sharingan sobre Sasuke, ocultándolo de la vista, planeo su ataque.

"¿Sería capaz de decirme si fui envenenado?"

Kakashi casi se atraganta al oír a _Sasuke_ iniciando la conversación. Se aclaró la garganta para recobrar la compostura, Kakashi levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su estudiante.

"¿Has sido envenenado?" lo dijo con toda la naturalidad posible

"Si. Quiero decir, tal vez. No estoy seguro. Bueno…¿sería capaz de decírmelo o no?" Sasuke estaba empezando a sonar enojado. Su impaciencia evidente despertó el interés de Kakashi.

"¿No sería mejor preguntar a Sakura?"

"No." Apenas había terminado la pregunta antes de que Sasuke soltara su respuesta. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que _eso_ era un camino a seguir.

"¿No es ella de nuestro equipo médico? Y, si no recuerdo mal, ¿una experta en venenos?" arqueo sus cejas inquisitivamente sólo por efecto.

"Si, pero…es solo que…" Sasuke apretó los dientes con frustración.

Ahora, _esto _es interesante, pensó Kakashi. ¿Sasuke balbuceando? Cerró su libro y se lo guardo en su bolsa de kunais, dando a Sasuke toda su atención. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Sasuke suspiró profundamente y miro a sus rodillas. "Creo que Sakura podría ser quien me enveneno"

"¿Por qué nuestra dulce Sakura envenenaría a su propio compañero de equipo, Sasuke?" Kakashi no pudo evitar su juguetón tono de burla-¿Con qué frecuencia tendrías a Uchiha Sasuke en este tipo de situaciones? Así es,_ nunca_. Vale la pena exprimir esto.

Sasuke volvió a apretar los dientes sólo que esta vez, apretó los puños también-Vaya, vaya-pensó Kakashi, "esto se está poniendo bueno"

"No estoy diciendo que lo hizo a propósito" dijo Sasuke, aumentando su frustración. "Ella siempre está haciendo investigaciones en el laboratorio que está rodeado de venenos. ¿Y si ella tenía algún veneno cuando me toco?"

"Oh, ella te _toco_ ¿no? Eso es diferente" Kakashi intento no sonreír, "¿Donde fue exactamente que te toco?"

Sasuke murmuro algo incoherente

"Lo siento, no te escuche"

"Mis pantalones, ¡bien! Toco mis pantalones" dijo Sasuke, sus orejas ardían.

Su rubor se deslizo por las mejillas, indicando que su vergüenza era ahora por lo menos igual a su ira, Kakashi río mentalmente y rogaba por una cámara.

"Nos encontramos en el mercado anoche y …" Sasuke vacilo-¿estaban ahí los detalles más incómodos del viaje al mercado de anoche que no estaba dispuesto a revelar? Kakashi se percato de todo su lenguaje corporal-la señal de vacilación en su discurso, la manera en que sus manos temblaban, la rigidez de su postura. Gracias a su entrenamiento AMBU, Kakashi sabia sin duda de que había algo que Sasuke no estaba diciendo.

"Mis manos estaban ocupadas, así que puso mi cambio en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Creo que fue ahí cuando me enveneno-o tal vez fue más temprano cuando apretó mi tomate."

"Hmm". Kakashi se toco la barbilla, tratando de parecer como si estuviera evaluando seriamente esta nueva información-en realidad se estaba preguntando si "apretó mi tomate" era un nuevo eufemismo erótico que aún no había escuchado. "¿Qué te hace pensar que este incidente fue el tiempo de contagio?"

"Después de que me toco, empezaron a surgir los síntomas" Sasuke parecía estar más dispuesto a compartir ahora que Kakashi hizo como que lo estaba tomando en serio. "Comencé a sudar y temblar. Apenas llegando a casa, mi respiración y mi frecuencia cardíaca fueron elevados también."

"¿Y Sakura parecía estar bien?"

Sasuke asintió.

Kakashi tarareaba otra vez y fruncía el ceño para no sonreír. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos profundamente-no sobre la absurda idea del envenenamiento de Sasuke. Se preguntaba cómo podía diseñar un escenario en el que Sasuke se daría cuenta de que lo que sentía era la emoción del amor, sin matarlo.

El sabía que Sasuke, traumatizado como lo había estado por su pasado, se había vuelto un poco, bueno, emocionalmente atrofiado. Pero había visto la forma en que sus dos estudiantes se miran cuando piensan que nadie los está mirando. Sabía que tanto se preocupaban el uno por el otro. También sabía que Sakura ha estado atraída a Sasuke desde que ambos tenían trece. Para Sasuke descubrir finalmente la misma atracción fue un testimonio de hasta qué punto se había distanciado de su pasado oscuro. Kakashi estaba seguro de que este romance tenía el potencial de durar para toda la vida. Suspiro por su corazón blando y romántico.

"Por lo tanto, ¿he sido envenado por Sakura o no?" Sasuke había perdido claramente la paciencia por la falta de respuesta de su sensei.

Kakashi de repente se sentó-¡la inspiración lo había golpeado!

Componiendo su cara, lo poco visible de ella, en una máscara de preocupación, Kakashi dijo con su voz sombría, "Sasuke me temo que _has _sido envenenado."

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe y se quedo boquiabierto.

"Pero, si dices que Sakura no muestra ningún síntoma, entonces la cura se encuentra allí."

"¿Dónde exactamente se encuentra?" Sasuke entrecerró los ojos a Kakashi.

"Al parecer, trabajar alrededor de esos venenos y exponerse repetidamente a ello ha creado anticuerpos en el sistema de Sakura. Ella es inmune a todos los venenos a los que ha estado expuesta, estoy seguro de ello" dijo tratando de sonar como un sensei autoritario. "Solo hay una manera de curarte."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Buen…no estoy seguro de que seas capaz de manejar la situación, Sasuke." Kakashi sabía que tenía que meterse con su orgullo, si realmente quería garantizar el cumplimiento de su plan con Sasuke. "No, no. Tiene que haber otra manera. Estoy seguro de que será demasiado difícil para ti."

Los puños de Sasuke y la espalda erguida le hicieron notar a Kakashi que había dado en el blanco.

"Dime lo que tengo que hacer" Sasuke rugió a través de sus dientes.

"Bueno, necesitas obtener alguno de los anticuerpos que Sakura en tu cuerpo. Una vez que los tengas, van a empezar a trabajar deteniendo el veneno, ¡y estarás curado! Sonrió, con la esperanza de empezar con su sencilla idea.

Sasuke se sentó y se paso la mano por sus pelos de punta, obviamente pensando en la logística del plan de Kakashi.

"¿Exactamente cómo se supone que voy a obtener los anticuerpos de Sakura?" pregunto Sasuke. Kakashi trató de no sonreír ante su éxito.

"Vas a tener que intercambiar fluidos corporales para pasar los anticuerpos de su sistema al tuyo" dijo con calma.

"¿Te refieres a una transfusión de sangre o algo así? Yo no quiero-"

"Lo entiendo." Kakashi puso una mano firme en el hombro de Sasuke como símbolo de compresión. "No quieres hacer de esto una gran cosa" Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se quito la mano de su sensei. "Hay una manera de obtener los anticuerpos que necesitan sin mucho alboroto."

"Bueno, ¿qué es?" Sasuke estaba inclinado hacia adelante ante la anticipación.

"Gancho, línea y plomo" pensó Kakashi con satisfacción.

"Podrías darle un beso."

"¿Qué?" Sasuke parecía que acababa de ser golpeado por un jutsu de hielo

"Los anticuerpos pueden pasar a través de la saliva con bastante facilidad. Pero…si no crees que puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro de que ella no se quejara _demasiado _cuando le pidas una transfusión" dijo Kakashi con desdén mientras sacaba su libro y metía su nariz en un capitulo. "Buena suerte con eso".

Por el rabillo del ojo Sharingan, Kakashi podía ver el chakra de Sasuke zumbido por la indecisión. Paso la pagina y fingió leer, vio que el flujo de energía de Sasuke comenzó a nivelarse, pero los picos ocasionales le decían a su sensei que estaba contemplando con emoción el curso de sus acciones. Sasuke murmuro agradecimiento y bajo de la rama del árbol.

Kakashi se froto las manos con deleite en un plan bien ejecutado. Rápidamente entro a su tienda favorita en el mercado de Konoha, y se dio cuenta de que había un último regalo que le puede dar a su reciente romántico discípulo.

El abrumante olor de la sopa golpeo en la cara a Sasuke mientras levantaba la cortina de Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Moviendo su cabeza hacia el dueño, pregunto, "¿Has visto a mi compañero aquí hoy?"

Teuchi se rascó la barbilla y dijo: "Naruto se fue hace unas horas, pero estoy seguro que volverá pronto para el almuerzo, ¿Por qué no agarras una silla y comes algo de ramen mientras esperas?" sonriendo, se limpio las manos en el delantal tomando un tazón.

"No el dobe, mi _otro_ compañero de equipo."

"Oh, estas buscando a la bella flor rosada, huh?" dijo sonriendo y levantando las cejas. El rostro de Sasuke se sonrojo acaloradamente mientras trataba de fruncir el seño. "Pues no. No la he visto hoy aquí. Ella es muy lista, ¿has probado en la biblioteca?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y dejo caer la cortina. Su rostro reflejaba sombría determinación, se alejo hacia la dirección de la Biblioteca de Konoha. Sera mejor que encuentre a Sakura pronto-la opresión en su pecho le decía que los síntomas estaban empeorando.

Después de haberse librado de la oferta de la joven bibliotecaria de ayudarlo a buscar a Sakura en las más profundas, oscuras y privadas aéreas de la biblioteca, Sasuke busco en la tienda de armas, los campos de entrenamiento e incluso la Torre del Hokague sin suerte.

En el pánico de que haya dejado la aldea por una misión, fue a su casa. Golpeo la puerta por varios minutos sin respuesta, por lo que forzó la ventana abierta y busco su dormitorio. Sasuke suspiro con alivio cuando encontró su mochila de viajes en el armario-Sakura estaba en Konoha. Le preocupaba que ella estuviera en una misión sola y…y…con su cura, pensó con repentina sacudida. Si, era eso. No sabía cuánto más incapacitante iba a ser este veneno al paso del tiempo. No quería tener que esperar por su regreso para obtener la cura.

Pasando sus manos por su pelo en exasperación, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en su cama. ¡_Su cama!_ Sasuke se levanto de un salto, como si la cama estuviera en llamas-mirándola como si ella lo hubiera atacado. Una visión de Sakura descansando tranquilamente allí-su cabello extendido sobre la blanca almohada, sus piernas apoyadas en elegante sopor-le causo sequedad en la garganta. Trepo por la ventana lo más rápido posible, preguntándose si estaba alucinando ahora.

Corriendo por los tejados de la Aldea de la Hoja, Sasuke sabía que había un solo lugar donde debería estar.

El Laboratorio.

El laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo de Konoha era solo accesible a los shinobis con la autorización personal de la Hokague. Sasuke no tenia forma de llegar a ninguna parte cerca del laboratorio, su entrada estaba custodiada por ninjas, tanto visibles como ocultos, así como las múltiples trampas. Ser atrapado por los guardias o las trampas era una molestia que no necesitaba, podía esperar. Tenía que salir de allí tarde o temprano, y cuando lo haga tendría su cura.

El cielo se volvió de rosa a azul oscuro mientras Sasuke esperaba, apoyado contra un árbol. Sabía que había pasado la hora de cenar cuando su estomago le gruño-¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Estaba siquiera ahí? No había manera de saber con certeza. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y bufó-¿realmente tenía que perder el día entero? Se quedo mirando el suelo, pensando en que debería solo irse a casa y volver con un mejor plan para mañana, cuando dos sandalias ninjas aparecieron en frente de él. Levantando la cabeza, Sasuke se encontró directamente en la linea de fuego de la radiante sonrisa de Sakura.

"Hola Sasuke".

No podía parpadear o tragar. ¡El veneno debe estar avanzando a través de su sistema!

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y su estomago se contrajo incómodamente. De alguna manera se las arreglo para tragarse la roca que tenía en su garganta y se encogió de hombros. Respirando rápidamente, desvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia sus pies tratando de recuperar algo de control. No había contado con la activación del veneno en su presencia y lo débil que lo hacía. Sabía que debía retirarse de inmediato y trabajar en una mejor táctica.

"Um, eh, Sasuke ¿has comido todavía? Porque yo estaba en mi camino de conseguir un poco de barbacoa y no es divertido ir sola. "¿Qué dices?" Ella le dedico otra de esas sonrisas que ataban nudos en su estomago. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Sasuke pensó que el veneno debe haber mutado porque ahora no solo estaba afectando a su capacidades, sino que de alguna manera estaba controlando sus acciones. Cuando ella desato esa sonrisa en él y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con su cabeza sin decir nada. Su mente le gritaba que acababa de acordar una _cita_ con Sakura, pero cuando ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y tiro de él suavemente, se vio obligado a seguirla hasta el restaurante.

Sus pies golpeaban el piso mientras caminaba por la cocina, por lo que los platos sonaban en el armario. Se alterno entre frotarse las manos y ponerlas a través de su cabello para tirar de él exasperado. El intento de anoche para curarse termino en un completo fracaso. En lugar de eso, ¡se sintió peor!

En el restaurante las manos de Sasuke sudaban mientras agarraba fuertemente el menú. En su cabeza, un eco susurraba "es una cita, _unacita, unacita"_ con fuerza. Sakura parecía no darse cuenta de sus dificultades mientras charlaba alegremente. Se las había arreglado para gruñir y asentir un par de veces- su falta de habilidad verbal no la desconcierta en lo más mínimo. Su tormento había sido insoportable unas veces. Sin embargo, la parte más dolorosa de la noche llego cuando ella le ofreció un pequeño plato de carne a la brasa. Había estado tratando de no mirarla, pero el plato que apareció rápidamente delante de él lo tomo por sorpresa. Sus ojos involuntariamente se posaron en su rostro y lo que vio provoco que su corazón realmente dejara de latir.

Ella estaba sosteniendo el plato para él con las dos manos, sus ojos estaban tímidamente abatidos y un cautivador rubor rosado ilumino su rostro.

A pesar de su gran esfuerzo, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras tomaba el plato de ella. Cuando sus dedos rozaron con los de ella, se sentía como si hubiera sido marcado con un hierro caliente. En ese instante, sus ojos se levantaron hacia él y una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Jadeo. Era extremadamente raro para el tener que luchar para controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo-¡la toxina debe haber llegado a todos los poros de su ser! Su cerebro le decía que salte sobre la mesa, la inmovilice debajo de él y la ahogue en besos hasta que se haya curado. Pero la sola idea de sus labios tocándola en la totalidad de su boca sonriente, lo paralizó.

De un lado a otro, Sasuke caminaba, tratando de llegar a un mejor ángulo, un estratagema más eficiente. Evaluando cuidadosamente sus síntomas, reconoció que cuando se encontró con los ojos de Sakura anoche, su condición empeoro considerablemente. Hizo una pausa en su caminata y contemplo los hechos. ¿El veneno de alguna manera se activa en su presencia? ¿O requiere contacto con sus ojos? Como usuario dojutsu, era muy consciente del poder de los ojos. Pensando en la noche anterior, reconoció que había tenido un perfecto control de el mismo cuando Sakura estaba parada en frente de el sin saberlo. Fue solo cuando la miro a sus claros y profundos ojos verdes que el…

Sacudió su cabeza y maldijo. Solo de pensar en ella causa que su cerebro se anieble. Reanudo martillando el suelo con sus pies, esperando que lo mantenga conectado a tierra. Parecía ser tan fácil que sus pensamientos vuelen-necesitaba enfocarse en una estrategia más exitosa o nunca será libre de este veneno maldito.

"¿Sasuke?"

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con su adversario- Sakura estaba en su cocina. Su mente estaba llena de tácticas evasivas, pero su cuerpo se congelo.

"Siento interrumpir tus pensamientos" murmuro tímidamente. "Supongo que estas tan ocupado que no me escuchaste tocar".

Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía, Sasuke se las arreglo para volver tambaleando dos pasos antes de encontrarse inmovilizado contra su atacante-¡las salidas estaban bloqueadas!

"Kakashi sensei me pidió que te entregara este paquete. Escribió una nota en el también. Dice que "esto curara tus dolencias". ¿Sasuke?¿estás enfermo?¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunto ella. Sus cejas y labios estaban fruncidos mientras el trataba de mover la cabeza en un no.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras ella se acercaba más y mas. Llevo un mano a su frente y exclamo "Oh estas caliente…y un poco húmedo". Se acerco mas "¿estás seguro que estas bien?".

Estaba apenas unos centímetros lejos de su rostro, atrapándolo en su propia cocina. Trago saliva pesadamente y pensó que era la forma menos gloriosa de morir para un shinobi. Sakura de repente paro sus movimientos y paso los ojos por su rostro. Se movia lentamente-o era esa solo su percepción-tomando su temblorosas, sudorosas y coloreadas mejillas.

Su preocupación bajo a una pequeña sonrisa y una radiante felicidad floreció en sus ojos, se encontró a el mismo incapacitado de apartar la mirada.

"Sasuke-kun".

Era apenas un susurro, pero el familiar y cariñoso sufijo unido a su nombre hizo eco en su cabeza. Las yemas de los dedos de Sakura tocaban tiernamente sus pómulos brillantes mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban, su mirada se alternaba entre sus labios y sus ojos. Sus dedos se desviaron a su rostro, pasando a través de su mandíbula antes de acariciar sus cabellos. Sasuke se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que la derrota total y absoluta estaba cerca. Un toque suave contra su boca lo prendió fuego. Se las arreglo para levantar ligeramente sus ojos cuando la presión disminuía y un dardo frio y lleno de pánico lo atravesó-¡ella lo estaba empujando!

Sasuke convoca toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar sus brazos rígidamente-la determinación de no dejarla ir lo condujo a colocar sus manos en su espalda. Mientras murmuraba con deleite, Sasuke tarto de no pensar en lo suave y reconfortante que se sentía en sus brazos. Envalentonando, Sakura presiono su boca contra la de el con mayor fervor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inhalando profundamente, ella rozo sus labios con su lengua contra su boca. Tomando su labios entreabiertos como invitación, deslizo su lengua contra la de el.

De repente ser curado era lo más alejado en su mente.

Sentado apoyado en un armario de la cocina con sus brazos aun envueltos alrededor de ella, Sasuke tentativamente se froto la contusión de la cadera. No se dio cuenta de que sus muebles tenían bordes tan afilados-o que Sakura pudiera ser tan…fuerte. El la atrajo más cerca y apoyo sus labios sobre su cabeza, haciéndola suspirar con gusto contra su cuello.

"Sakura" murmuro en su cabello. "¿Cuál era ese paquete del que estabas hablando?".

Se sentó alarmada y Sasuke sintió una oleada de frío mientras ella se abría paso por el suelo para recuperar el regalo de Kakashi.

"Lo siento, Sasuke-kun." Le entrego el paquete con timidez. "Kakashi-sensei dijo que era muy importante. Quería dártelo antes de que nos…desviáramos del tema." El sonrió mientras su rostro brillaba en una deliciosa sombra. Extendió su mano, pero en lugar de tomar el paquete de sus manos, deslizo sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y tiro hacia contra sus labios. Después de unos suaves besos, Sakura se desbordo de alegría y se rio entre su boca.

"Abre tu regalo ya" le ordeno dulcemente, presionando el presente contra su pecho.

Sasuke tomó el aparentemente pesado paquete y leyó la inscripción-_Esto curara tus dolencias._ Abriendo la cuerda de nudos, Sasuke rasgo el papel marrón, preguntándose qué es lo que podría haberle dado Kakashi. Cuando una muy familiar tapa de color naranja se asomo por la esquina, vio los ojos de Sakura estrechándose. A pesar de que su principio de prevención le decía que no, continua rasgando la envoltura, revelando completamente la Trilogía_ Icha Icha._ Sakura se puso de pie antes de que terminara de sacar el papel.

"¡Por qué, ese viejo pervertido! ¡Espera a que lo tenga en mis manos!"

Estaba en el pasillo poniéndose sus botas antes de que él se puso de pie.

"Sakura, espérame".

Cuando se sentó muy cerca de ella en la escalera del pasillo y entro es sus sandalias ninjas, vio su furia disiparse-aunque solo por unos segundo. La dejo liderar el camino por los tejados a través de la Hoja aparentemente en busca de su degenerado maestro-pero Sasuke sabía que Kakashi era demasiado inteligente como para no ocultar su chakra o irse de Konoha por un tiempo. Además, Sasuke había llegado con una nueva estrategia para esta noche-dejaría que Sakura escurra su ira y luego la convencería de ir a cenar con él.

En una cita.

Cuando por fin encontrara a su sensei, se aseguraría de arrojarle sus sucios libros en un lugar especialmente doloroso…y agradecerle por su ayuda.

Cuando Sakura paso a mirarlo al frente en lo que llegaban a la Torre del Hokage, una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-su agilidad y gracia era asombrosa. ¡Y lo había besado! Una poderosa plenitud se extendió a través de su pecho-se sentía como si el corazón fuera a estallar mientras tocaba sus labios al recordar sus labios sobre los de ella. Bajando hacia la calle, sintió que la urgencia de mutilar a Kakashi empezaba a disminuir a medida que un calor repentino se apoderaba de ella. Las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke patinaron por el interior del antebrazo antes de que su mano envolviera la de ella. Sakura se estremeció cuando le sonrió-¿por qué le costaba tanto recuperar el aliento?

Cerca de ejecutar algún chakra curativo a través de su sistema, se sobresalto cuando Sasuke tiro de ella hasta detenerse en frente de un restaurante de sushi y le dijo: "Sakura, ¿quieres comer algo? Quiero conseguir algo de sushi". El la atrajo hacia sí y hundió sus dedos en su cabello; "Y no es divertido ir solo por mi cuenta".

La beso despacio y cuando la soltó, todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue asentir torpemente. Mientras gentilmente la empujo hacia el interior del local, su cabeza empezó a latir con un eco que decía "es una cita_, unacita, uncacita"._

* * *

Yeiiiiii! mi primera traduccion

un agradecimiento especial a **Sakura's Unicorn por permitirme traducir su fic.**

Si les gusto háganme saber y buscare mas fics asi para traducirlos


End file.
